Kuroshitsuji III
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: No solo los demonios son los mejores mayordomos existen tambien muñecas que solo sirven a su dueña, La Condesa Aria Dollhouse, es una chica que desde tiempo atras se encontraba desaparecida, ahora que sus padres no estan regreso con unas cuantas Maids que prometen proteger al "Conejo Blanco de la Reina".


**1. La Muñeca, Visita.**

**En la fria oscuridad, siempre he estado así, abrazada a mi misma deseando caminar, no recuerdo ya cuando fue la ultima vez que vi mi el cielo, la tierra, las plantas, flores, la luna el sol, las estrellas, las nubes, ahora veo tan distante esa realidad**

..:Ojõ-sama, nada tiene por que ser asi. Nosotras estamos para servirle, solo de la orden y el pacto sera sellado:..

**Una voz me llamaba y yo no sabia que hacer.**

-¿Que quieres decir?-

..:¿Quiere salir? solo ordenelo:..

**Dijo otra voz mas infantil pero femenina igual.**

-No comprendo. ¿Quienes son ustedes?-

..:Nosotras seremos quienes usted quiera, solo debe darnos nuestra primera orden:..

**Nada en la vida es gratis**

-¿Cual es el precio?-

..:Ninguno Ojõ-sama, su madre antes de morir, ya se ha encargado de ello:..

**Si ese era el caso.**

-Bien. Eliminen a padre, liberenme y sirvanme de hoy en delante-

..:Yes, My Mistress:..

**Contestaron las cuatro juntas.**

La luz de las ventanas interrumpio otro dia mas mi sueño, hoy precisamente, se cumplia 1 año del pacto, 1 año de mi renovada libertad, mi cumpleaños 12 y hoy todo volvia a empezar.

-Ojõ-sama, Ojõ-sama, ya es hora de despertar, hoy es un dia importante-senti lamidas en la cara y abri los ojos para ver a mi cachorrito frente a mi ladrando-Buenos dias amigo-le salude mientras lo acaricie, es un cachorrito de pelaje esponjado, azul grisoso muy oscuro, igual que sus ojos, solo el pelaje de las patas, punta de orejas, panza, final de cola y cara eran blancos, me sente en la cama, la baje de la cama y vi frente a mi una taza de té verde, delicadamente la tome, con gusto por el aroma le di un sorbo-Hoy hay Té Kukicha, en literal Té en rama, gran aroma y dulce sabor, perfectamente importado, se lo envio el emperador junto a una carta de agradecimiento, permitame leersela-la mire y espere.

-"Jovencita Dollhouse, agradezco el favor de mandarme esta muñeca mi hija quedo encantada, y gusta de conocerla, le he de mandar la mejor paga acordada y personalmente le envio una caja de hojas de té Kukicha espero disfrute de el a este té lo conocen mas como...-

-Te de Invierno, esta delicioso y el aroma es perfecto, pero tu sabes que mi preferido es el de Hoja de Naranja-mire al frente despues de el primer sorbo la misma imagen de siempre Aya Drevis, una de mis Maids sonreia como todos los dias, es una joven de 18 años, con cabello castaño, ojos chocolates, piel blanca, rostro de muñeca.

-Como siempre, correcto, Ojõ-sama, le recuerdo que hoy Akari la espera para comenzar a las 10 tiene Lecciones de Piano, Liertatura a la 11, Modales y comportamientos a las 12, desde las 13 esta libre para arreglarse, a las 14 la Señorita Elizabeth llegara por usted para ir a la mansion Phantomhive, ¿el sabe por que motivo de su visita?-negue simplemente, algo me impulsaba a querer conocer la casa Phantomhive.

-Es mi asunto, a parte la Reina quiere que nos llevemos bien, despues de todo somos sus mascotas de confianza-dije y le devolvi la taza. Cambio mi bluson de dormir y me puso un corcet y medias.

-Meji preparo Gelatina de leche de Fresa, Jugo natural de Naranja, Pan Frances cortado en rodajas y para acompañar Mermelada de Frutos rojos, para el cachorrito croquetas de cachorro sabor a vegetales y carne de res, mas un plato de leche descremada ¿se le antoja algo mas en especial?-explicaba mientras arreglaba mi vestido, era uno esponjado pero hasta las rodillas era verde esmeralda, con escote alrededor del cuello, significa que no lo cubre, una cinta enredando mi cintura, botas de cuero cafe, de agujetas,

Shimeji, o bien Meji, es mi cocinera es muy atenta de pelo y ojos celestes, tiene una curiosa obsesion por tener adornos en el pelo, pero es muy amable y sobreprotectora.

Akari es mi educadora personal es muy linda e inteligente, tiene el pelo corto, gris, lacio y ojos ambar preciosos, le gusta mucho los peluches y el negro, igual es muy amable y sobre protectora.

-Nada, esta bien lo de hoy-me vi en el espejo y la marca la veia perfectamente, en mi cuello siempre, recordandome, quien soy Aria Juliet Dollhouse Lidell, hija de Alice Pleasence Lidell, y de Alfred Bumby Dollhouse, hija de una loca, precoz, aventurera, hja de un muñequero, psiquiatra, cientifico loco, pero ambos inteligentes y buenos al negociar, peligrosa convinacion, ¿No?.

-¿Que bufanda le gustaria llevar?-Pregunto con la misma amabilidad de siempre. No hacia frio, pero ya me habia acostumbrado a tapar el "Escudo de Familia"

-Mascada Charlotte Esmeralda-le dije el modelo. Y me enrredo en el cuello a una muñeca de felpa, pequeña con cabello verde en dos coletas, bluson negro con mangas largas que gustaban de ser la bufanda. Me empezo a peinar y arreglo mi cabello largo, negro y ondulado.

-¿Como le gustaria si cabello hoy?-pregunto mientras pasaba el peine y me veia en el espejo del peinador.

-Simple, usa una cinta delgada.-ordene y ella lo dejo suelto y uso una cinta a modo de diadema. Se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir.

-¿Algo mas Ojõ-sama?-asenti.

-Arregla a mi perrito, ira conmigo a la casa Phantomhive-ordene y vi como lo tomo despacio

-Baje en 15 minutos a desayunar-salio cerrando tras de si la puerta, me quede sentada viendome a el espejo, piel palida, casi nunca habia salido, Padre siempre me queria encerrada, ojos verdes, de el me recordaban los dias encerrada. Me saco de trance que escuche dos delicados golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante-vi por el espejo que se asomaba un rostro de 7 años, femenino, de ojos y cabello celestes-Hola Katia-

-Ojõ-sama, Buenos Dias, Etto, Etto yo-decia nerviosa, mientras se quedaba en el marco de la puerta

-Si-le incite a decirme.

-Le agradesco mi vestido nuevo es muy lindo gracias-gire el banco y viendola, estire los brazos, ella entendio y corrio a abrazarme.

-De nada, saben que ustedes son mi compañia debo cuidarlas, usalo hoy que vayamos a la casa Phantomhive- asintio y Me miro sonrriendo con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias, Ojõ-sama, la quiero mucho-Katia Drevis, mi segunda Dama de compañia, ella tiene 6 años es la menor de todas, por consiguiente es algo torpe, pero, siempre dice que me quiere mucho y yo la consiento.

-Mejor, bajemos a desayunar, Akari se enojara si llego tarde a las clases-ambas partimos a la cocina y al llegar desayune tranquila. Despues del desayuno tome cada una de las clases y me arreglaron un poco el cabello me pusieron una frenza sobre la cabeza, lo sujetaron completo detras de la cabeza en una coleta de bailarina a la que le enrrollaron una cinta con un broche de una flor al final asi parecia como si tuviera un mechon de pelo distinto, al final cliperaron el broche al centro del peinado, me puse unos guantes negros, antes de que mi amiga llegara.

-Ari-chan-grito corriendo a abrazarme-NYA, KAWAI, TU VESTIDO ES PRESIOSO-la mire y se habia puesto un vestido naranja

-El de usted tambien es bonito Elizabeth-san-de inmediato me solto y me vio con cara de reproche.

-No, no y no te prohibo que me llames asi-me exigio mientras negaba con su dedo, despues sonrrio como siempre-Dime Lizzy-

-Muy bien Lizzy-despues me tomo de la mano y me condujo rapido a la salida.

-¡Vamos, vamos, ya quiero que conoscas a Ciel!-grito muy apresurada guiandome a su carruaje.

-Si, si, solo espera mi dama de compañia falta-le recorde para que frenara.

-Muy bien, ¿Como se llamaba?-me pregunto en frente del carruaje.

-Katia, es mi favorita-Le comente sonrriendo.

-¿Tu Maid Favorita?-Negue con la cabeza

-No mi... -pero fui interrumpida por Katia, quien salio con un vestido celeste ajustado del pecho y la falda esponjada con una bolsa cruzada, en los bordes de las Mangas tenia peluche y en el escote un moño azul de encaje

-¡Ojõ-sama!-grito desesperada y se abrazo a mi.

-¿Que pasa Katia?-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba con mi mano su pelo.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca, se vaya sin mi, Ojõ-sama-voltee con Lizzy y la vi un poco preocupada a Katia.

-Tranquila Katia es muy sensible-le comente pues era en parte cierto.

-Ojõ-sama, no olvide al cachorrito-dijo mientras me daba a mi perrito con un lazo cafe recien bañado.

-Gracias, Aya-agradeci tomandolo de sus manos junto a su correa.

-KAWAI, este pequeñin es muy lindo-Lizzy quizo acercar su mano pero mi perrito ladro de inmediato.

-Lo siento Lizzy, no esta muy acostumbrado a que lo toquen los desconocidos-

-Oh, entiendo, bueno, vamonos, ahora que estamos todas, ¿tus demas maids no vendran?-pregunto curiosa yo simplemente negue

-Quizas en una ocasion mas planeada-Ella asintio y su conductor nos dio la mano para subir.

Despues de un largo rato de viaje, pude ver donde comienzan los jardines Phantomhive.

-Ne Aria-chan estoy ansiosa, ya quiero que Ciel te conosca, estoy segura de que ambos se llevaran bien, despues de todo ambos le sirven a la Reina, ambos son muy inteligentes y ambos tienen empresas grandes-

-¡Pero que dices!, la empresa Dollhouse tiene poca popularidad comparada con la Phantom-le mencione sinceramente.

-Eso no es cierto, no es por quitarle apoyo a Ciel, pero tu empresa se encarga de crear y confeccionar las muñecas mas codiciadas del mercado, yo tengo todavia tengo una casa de muñecas y muñecas de la empresa, a parte se encargan tambien de la Modista Dollhouse, casi todos mis vestidos son de esa modista, a parte escuche que planeas extenderte a la industria de la reposteria-comentaba con mucha emocion

-Algo así-dije un poco de pena.

-Lo vez quizas podrian ayudarse entre ustedes-sugirio

-Quizas...-dije mientras ponia la correa a mi cachorrito.

-Mira ya llegamos, esta es la mansion de Ciel-despues de eso el carruje se freno y el famoso Mayordomo Negro de Ciel, nos abrio la puerta.

-Sea Bienvenida, señorita Elizabeth-vi que le ofrecio la mano y ella de inmediato acepto su ayuda para bajar-¡Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!-empezo a llamar mientras iba con el.

-La esperabamos Señorita Aria-me ofrecio la mano y la tome, para bajar el me guio junto a Lizzy quien ya estaba junto a Ciel.

-Aria el es el Conde Phantomhive, Ciel,-Lizzy se adelanto y me lo presento-Ciel ella es mi amiga de la que te hable en mi carta Aria Juliet Dollhouse Lidell, la conoci en un baile, es muy agradable e inteligente, le pedi que me acompañara el dia de hoy para que la conocieras-

-Cielos tu siempre...-susurro a la rubia, supongo que me invito sin avisar-Yo soy el Conde heredero de la Casa Phantomhive, por favor disfrute del baile del dia de hoy-el se presento muy amable a pesar de todo, de cabello azulado casi negro, ojos de un azul penetrante, mas llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho-Dollhouse, su apellido me suena familiar-

-Oh, es que la familia Dollhouse manejamos una empresa confeccionadora de muñecas y una modista poco conocida-mencione tratando de darle una idea.

-Claro, empresas Dollhousen, muy buenas confecciones y diseños, estan en competencia con nuestras muñecas, ahora que recuerdo, usted es la encargada ¿no?, sus padres fallecieron hace un tiempo ¿Cierto?-pregunto

-Si, hace un año mi padre y mi madre hace ocho-recorde un poco apenada.

-Siento haberla incomodado-se disculpo muy amablemente y note que me habia quedado muda un rato.

-Despreocupece estoy bien-le reste importancia al asunto, era lo mejor, la realidad es que solo me dolia perder a mi madre, mi padre bueno...

-Sebastian muestrale nuestra hospitalidad-ordeno a su mayordomo.

-Como ordene, es un placer conocerla Señorita, soy el mayordomo de la casa phantomhive Sebastian Michaels, esperamos que disfrute de la hospitalidad Phantomhive-asenti mientras de presentaba-Bienvenidas A La Mansion Phantomhive-cuando entre me condujeron de inmediato a mi habitacion.

-Ojõ-sama, Pequeña Katia, esta sera su habitacion, esperamos le guste-Katia entro maravillada dando vueltas por el hermoso cuarto.

-Gracias Sebastian-san. Es una magnifica habitacion-alague sinceramente, mientras dejaba a Bochan en el suelo

-Le agradezco el cumplido-se inclino un poco mientras pasaba al cuarto-Muchos de los muebles de esta habitacion son de madera de la mas alta calidad, coleccionados durante generaciones por la familia Phamtonhive, cada uno de ellos es apropiado para una señorita como usted, asi que no dude en usarlos por favor-mire con curiosidad unas cuantas fotografias en cima de la chimenea

-Sebastian-san perdone por interrumpirle, pero ¿quienes son ellos?-le pregunte mientras veia la foto monocromatica de una pareja.

-El es el ultimo antecesor de la familia Phantomhive, El Conde Vincent Phantomhive y su esposa La Condesa Rachel, no solamente fueron filantropos entusistas, sino tambien defensores de la regulacion de inundaciones y la prestacion de servicios medicos, eran personas distinguidas que los ciudadanos amaban, su majestad la Reina tambien tenia profunda fé en ellos, mi señor podra platicarle mas a la hora del té esta tarde por el momento por favor...-de la nada un sonido interrumpio a Sebastian, Katia y a mi nos asusto-Por favor, espere aqui. Ahora, si me disculpa-me recomendo mientras salia de la habitacion

No pude evitar que la curiosidad me llevara por el mismo rumbo de Sebastian a la cocina junto a Katia quien me habia acompañado a mi perrito lo habia dejado encerrado en la habitacion..

-Ojõ-sama, no creo que debamos estar aqui, Sebastian-dono nos dijo que nos quedasemos en el cuarto-no la escuche y en combio segui cureosando-¡Ojõ-sama!, es en serio-dijo pero en ves detenerme me siguio.

-Como sospechaba eran ustedes-"es Sebastian" apresure el paso y lo vi en la cocina regañando a seguramente el cocinero pero un no lo veia.

-¡Pero es que esta nueva cocina...!, ¡Funciona maquina inservible!-escuche que alguien mas grito y Sebastian volteo a mi direccion.

-¡No se acerquen!-grito de pronto y corrio hacia mi para aserme a un lado, de inmediato hice a Katia a un lado por cualquier cosa pues llamas salieron de ahí.-¿Se encuentran lastimadas Señoritas?-me pregunto y yo solo negue con un movimiento de cabeza, Sebastian nos ayudo a ambas a sentarnos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Por poco y vuelvo todo cenizas-pareci adivinar pues de la cocina salio el cocinero, al cual identifique por el traje con el cabello esponjado de seguro gracias al flamazo,

-¡Esta todo hecho cenizas!-salio despues a regañarlo una sirvienta. De coletas igual con restos del flamazo.

-¡¿Estas bien Sebastian-san?!-pregunto un chico con ropa de jardinero-¿Eh quien es ella?-pregunto mirando en mi direccion.

-Las ayudo-dijo Sebastian y nos ofrecio una mano a cada una-Ella es Aria Dollhouse, una amiga de la señorita Elizabeth-Es una invitada muy importante-

-Ah... Es hermosa-dijo de pronto el mas jovem de ellos y yo baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Luce igual a una muñeca-comento la chica haciendo que bajara un poco mas la cara.

-Es cierto. Ella es muy hermosa-muy bien creo que ya estaba mas roja que una cereza.

-Basta por favor me sonrrojan-les pedi por favor y mejor Sebastian nos llevo a mi habitacion de regreso.

**OOOO**

-No solo la hicimos ver una escena desagradable si no que la expusimos tambien al peligro, por favor acepte mis mas sinceras disculpas-dijo haciendo una reverencia. Yo al llegar habia vuelto a cargar a mi perrito.

-Despreocupece Sebastian-san, son muy agradables los demas sirvientes de la mansion-decidi restarle importancia al asunto.

-Crei haberles pedido que se quedaran aqui, cada hogar tiene cosas que ocultar y secretos para mantener-me reprocho mi comportamiento con tono serio, en parte lo comprendia odiaria que alguien descubriera...-Me temo que es de mala cortesia que tome un paseo dentro de una mansion en su primera visita-me siguio reprochando y baje la mirada apenada.

-Lo siento es que yo...

-A menos a que... Tenga mucha curiosidad-sugirio y mejor decidi seguir otra tactica.

-Si es que siempre quize comocer la casa Phantomhive y como ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar aqui, pues-empeze a decir con fluidez, como si mentir para mi fuera normal, y lo es.

-Entonces tiene mucha curiosidad, al igual que su intrepido e inocente cachorrito-dijo mientras miraba su reloj-tenemos un poco de tiempo hasta la hora del te, ¿Les gustaria dar un recorrido por la mansion?-simplemente asenti-Entonces permitame escoltarla, su mano por favor-me extendio la mano y yo la tome. Auh cargando a mi perrito con la otra.

-Ojõ-sama, me quedare a limpiar por si usted sabe quien dejo un regalo-ofrecio Katia y yo asenti saliendo.

OOOO

-Este es el cuarto de entretenimiento-dijo dejandome entrar a dicho cuarto-con una amplia gama de juegos desde billar, hasta otros juguetes diseñados por la misma compañia Phantomhive, todo fue pensado para el mejor entretenimiento de nuestros invitados-hasta que en una de las mesas vi a una chica y un hombre chinos jugando cartas. El hombre se levanto dejando las cartas en la mesa.

-Valla, valla, tenemos un invitado. Esta sala es algo estrecha pero pongase comoda, este es el cuarto de entretenimiento con una amplia gama de juegos desde billar-voltee de nuevo a la chica y me causo una sonrisa el ver que espiaba las cartas-hasta otros juguetes diseñados por la misma compañia Phantomhive, todo fue pensado para el mejor entretenimiento de nuestros invitados. Sientase como en casa-

-Gracias por su amable explicacion-prosiguio Sebastian-aunque repitio la mia palabra tras palabra, Señorita Aria, este es le señor Lau, gerente de la sucursal Kunlun, una empresa comercial de China-me explico Sebastian-Señor Lau, la Señorita Aria, empresaria dueña de Dollhousen y amiga de la Señorita Elizabeth-

-Sera mejor que tenga cuidad, esta mansion esta llena de bestias peligrosas, asegurese que no se,la coman-se acerco a mi para decirme eso y yo solo sonrei nerviosa

OOOO

-Esta biblioteca es el orgullo de los Phantomhive-entre y vi maravillada la gran cantidad de trabajos-como las condes Phantomhive siempre han disfrutado de la lectura, hemos reunido una impresionente coleccion que rivaliza con la biblioteca de Oxford...-pero vi que interrumpio a Sebastian el chocar de un avionsito de papel, me rei discreta d3 su expresion. Hasta que vi dos hombres morenos se acercaban a Sebastian.

-Oh, justo a tiempo me estaba aburriendo-le dijo un hombre de pelo purpura y ojos ambar amarillo.

-Principe Soma estamos en medio de una leccion-le recordo un moreno un poco mas alto que Sebastian y de cabello blanco.

-Agni, cualquiera nesecita un descanso de vez en cuando-se quejo por el recordatorio, mejor baje un poco la vista y note que tenia el libro con los restos de la pagina arrancada.

-No parece que haya estado estudiando-pues si no lo parecia-Hemos invitado, a una amiga de la Señorita Elizabeth, para la fiesta del té de esta tarde-agrego Sebastian. Ambos hombre movieron un poco la cabeza notando mi presencia.

-Entonces ella es...

-Señorita Aria-Sebastian llamo mi atencion-ellos son amigos de mi Señor, el 26avo principe del Reino de Bengala, Soma Asman Kadar y su mayordomo Agni-el mayormo de inmediato junto las manos y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Namaste-ji-menciono y yo sonrei e imite el gesto.

-Principe Soma ella es Aria Dollhouse, es...-intento prensentarme Sebastian pero fue interrumpido.

-Tan linda...-me sorprendi por la palabra y me aleje un poco, me estan alagando mucho en esta mansion.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto Sebastian pero el principe lo ignoro y se acerco a mi.

-¡Soy Soma Asman Kadar!, ¡Me gustas! ¿Quieres ser mi asistente?-Bien eso si que estaba raro-O... Si quieres m-mi e-esposa-eso medio lo susurro, pero creo que nada podia ser mas raro ya.

-¡Principe Soma, finalmente... finalmente encontro a su persona destinada!-bueno si puede ser, Mansion Phantomhive ¿puedes sorprenderme mas?.-¡Su felicidad, es mi felicidad!, ¡Que la Diosa Kali los bendiga y proteja!-proclamo mientras lloraba.

-Agni-dijo abrazandose a el.

-No le causen problemas a la Señorita, si desea proponerle matrimonio formalmente hagalo mas tarde-escuche algo abrirse y vi el reloj de Sebastian, el cual de inmedito cerro.-Ya casi es hora del té, ¿nos vamos Señorita Aria?-asenti dejando que una vez mas Sebastian me escoltara.

**OOOO**

-El té de hoy es Nilgiri, mezcla de sabor intenso y aroma refrescante-explico Sebastian mientras servia una taza para mi.

-¿Nilgiri, verdad? Este aroma me trae recuerdos-mencionó el príncipe Soma

-¿Su nombre significa "Montaña Azul", cierto? Este té es bastante caro-y de hecho poca veces lo probaba era el favorito de mamá.

-La merienda de hoy es un pastel Dundee. Los frutos secos se incorporan a la masa empapada en ron, y el pastel fue cubierto con almendras tostadas-término de presentar Sebastián

-Ojo-sama, perdone el tardar, pedí prestada la cocina, prepare un pastelillo Pedigree, masa de croqueta, y le agregue ensalada en trocitos, para acompañarlo, prepare té de manzanilla dulce en leche-presentó Katia en una bandeja.

-Es increíble, Katia-chan, sabes muchas cosas-

-Por favor, Señorita Elizabeth, sólo soy una Muñeca que sirve a su dueña-esa frase había pasado desapercibida para todos, pero, noté que Sebastián vio detenidamente a Katia, debía hacer algo para restar esa atención

-¡Se ve delicioso, todo!-comentó Lizzy apalaudiendo y sonriente.

-Lo que Katia preparó es para mi cachorro-agregue divertida, tire la taza de té disimuladamente. Pero el contenido se tiro en mi vestido también. Me levante de la silla y me aleje un poco.

-¡Aria-chan!-

Revise la falda y la mancha no era para nada poco visible-Que problema "no traje otro vestido"-pensé aún con la vista en mi vestido

-Sin duda sería un serio problema sí la taza se hubiera agrietado-mencionó Lau no sabía sí tomar ese comentario como bien o mal.

-Sebastián, prepararle un conjunto de ropa. Traele la ropa que se encuentra en el vestidor-ordenó de inmediato Ciel, yo iba a protestar, pero no pude.

-Pero Joven amo ese vestido es...-

-No importa-

-Entendido. Discúlpe por favor Señorita Aria-me ofreció una vez mas la mano.

**OOOO**

Estaba impresionada, a quién pertenecía ese hermoso vestido rosa, con líneas negras, con negro, sombrero con rosas del mismo color, por suerte el modelo incluía un collar de tela que cubría el escudo de familia (N/A: el vestido de Lady Phantomhive : P).

-Listo Ojo-sama, ya he terminado con el vestido-Llamó Katia después de haberme atado la cinta de la cintura.

-Gracias Katia-dije viéndome dando una vuelta despacio, se escucho que alguien tocó la puerta y pidiendo permiso para pasar entro Sebastián a la habitación.

-Con permiso Señoritas, veo que el vestido le queda a la perfección-dijo viéndome con el vestido.

-Así es, Sebastián-san, ¿A quién pertenece o bien pertenecía el vestido, es de la talla de una niña de doce, no creo que perteneciera a la Condesa Rachel ¿o sí?-pregunte con suma curiosidad.

-Ahora que hace la mención, pertenecía a una fallecida prima lejana del Conde, por cierto que el mentor de la Señorita era de mi agrado-mencionó con una sonrisa graciosa-Por cierto. Esa taza de té pudo haber sido demasiado pesada para su mano. Por favor, perdone mi desconsideracion-le reste importancia negando con la cabeza-A mi señor le gustaría darle ese vestido. Sí no le molesta, por favor, aceptelo-me pidió con una reverencia y yo asenti.

-Gracias por comunicarlo Sebastián-san, le agradecere a el Conde yo misma-decidí emprender camino a la sala pero...

-Espere los invitados del baile de está noche deberían llegar pronto-esperen invitados acaso había un baile está noche-No se lo mencionaron a caso, la Señorita Elizabeth organizó un baile está noche. Discúlpeme por un corto tiempo. Quédese con la Señorita en la habitación de invitados por favor-

OOOO

Veía desde la ventana como Ciel y Sebastián recibían a distintos invitados, hasta que llegó un miembro de Scotland Yard, logré escuchar algo sobre que secuestraban señoritas jóvenes en los bailes, debía estar atenta.

-Katia-llame a mi Muñeca

-Diga, Ojo-sama-

-Manten los ojos abiertos, no quiero que nada salga mal-ordene sin verla

-Como ordene-acto sin dudarlo

-Y sobre todo, cuida a Lizzy, está noche ha de ser especial para ella, recuerda que desconoce mi fecha de cumpleaños-ordene con firmesa.

-Yes My Misstres-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

**OOOO**

Camine al cuarto de Lizzy acompañada por mi perrito, Katia había bajado a ayudar con la decoración, me guió en parte la voz de Lizzy.

-Apretado... ¡Mas apretado!, ¡Hoy es un día especial, por lo que el corse debe estar apretado!-ordenó a su dama, la cual acato y le amarro el vestido-Aria-chan-después de eso vi que se puso un vestido con los mismos colores que el mío, pero el modelo era muy distinto-Mira este vestido-dijo dándose una vuelta-es muy lindo ¿Cierto?-yo sólo asenti-¡Genial!, ¡tú también te vez muy boni...!-de pronto se interrumpió-¿Ese vestido es...?-en ese momento Lizzy recordó haber visto en una inalcanzable chica peli negra ese mismo vestido-Te vez muy bien con ese vestido, así que, por favor, enseñaselo a Ciel en el baile...-continuó y vi que extendió sus manos hacia mi, quize tomarla, pero sólo vi como se desmayo y su dama también.

-¡Lizzy, Lizzy!- me arrodille a su lado, la llamaba mas ella no respondía, detecte un aroma desagradable el ambiente, así que desamarre un pañuelo de mi sombrero y me lo amarre a la cara procurando tapar mi nariz y boca-"Katia te necesito aquí ahora, es una orden"-.

**Katia Pov**

Escuché en mi mente la voz de mi Ojo-sama debía estar en líos. Deje de arreglar la sala de baile y corrí piso arriba, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño.

**Aria Pov**

Miraba a todas partes, buscando con que defenderme, como pude acosté a Lizzy y a su dama en la cama y abajo de la misma encontré un sable de esgrima lo saqué y espere a bar sí alguien aparecía, escuché ruidos en la puerta, me prepare para cualquier cosa, entro un tipo vestido completamente de blanco y hasta con antifaz.

-Valla, fue inteligente el ponerse el pañuelo, evitaste el olor de la droga en el piso-escuche que dijo mas me mantuve calmada ese tipo hablaba con demasiada miel en la voz.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Que quería lograr poniéndonos inconcientes a todas?-pregunte en parte enojada

-Por favor sólo deseaba tenerte conmigo-pero ¡¿Que?! Ya nada podia ser mas extraño aqui.

-Está por demás maníaco. Déjeme en paz y váyase de aquí, está noche es de mi amiga y no pienso dejar que usted la arruine-dije firme.

-No cuando llevo un record de Señoritas-menciono seductor-Y la siguiente es usted, Ojõ-sama Aria, y no pienso dejarla escapar-en un rapido movimiento me desarmo del sable.

Solo me quedaba un recurso-Nanana (x8), Oye, niña ¿Me puedes escuchar?, ¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Que es lo que buscas en este lugar?, ¿Por que no hablas?, si nada malo hare, ya no te divierte el jugar a esconderse-despues de esa frase muxhas espadas rodearon al tipo-yo solo quiero verte reir, tu voz oir y tu piel sentir, yo solo quiero volver a jugar, Y otra vez tu muñeca ser, Nanana, nanana, Hace tanto tu me abandonaste aqui, te amo, solo me mentiste, no puedo creer que fuiste asi de cruel, pero tranquila yo no te necesito mas-ak final termino amarrado con cadenas gruesas y Katia llego arrancandole el antifaz.


End file.
